1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front body structure of a vehicle such as an automobile, and particularly, to a front body structure having an improved performance against a small overlap offset collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety against an offset collision has been demanded of the body structure of a vehicle such as an automobile, the offset collision being such that a side portion of the vehicle collides with an object. In recent years, particularly, an improved performance for a so-called small overlap collision in the offset collision has been demanded of the body structure of a vehicle, the small overlap collision being such that only a side portion of the vehicle in the vehicle width direction collides with an object.
In a full-lap collision in which the entire front end of the vehicle collides, or an offset collision with a relatively large overlap, absorption of energy and load transfer in the rear direction of the vehicle can be performed using the front of a front side frame which is disposed extending in the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle along the side of the engine compartment. However, in the case of a small overlap offset collision (which is a collision such that only the outside portion of the front side frame collides with an object), a structure is needed that can absorb and transfer energy without depending on the front end portion of the front side frame.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S63-145764 describes a technology for improving the strength of the area outside the side frame of the vehicle body, the technology providing an obliquely disposed reinforcement member which connects between the rear surface of the cross member provided at the back of the front wheels and the side floor frame at the back of the rear surface.
However, when the cabin itself is reinforced with the reinforcement member to obtain sufficient collision safety performance like the above-described conventional technology, it is necessary to absorb and transfer energy without depending on the front side frame, and thus a significant increase in vehicle weight and cost occurs, thereby impairing the driving performance as well as the fuel consumption performance of the vehicle. It is an object of the present invention to provide a front body structure having a simple and light configuration which improves performance against a small overlap offset collision.